


Corajes Afines

by fadamaja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadamaja/pseuds/fadamaja
Summary: Draco, cuya propia virginidad es su fuente de humillación privada, se sorprende al leer que Harry Potter ha confesado que también es virgen. En público. Bajo Veritaserum. Con el tiempo, tendrá que hablar con Potter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción de Kindred in Courage de Lomonaaeren

El periódico se había vuelto blando y desgastado por la forma en que Draco constantemente lo doblaba y lo movía. Se aseguró que las cortinas alrededor de su cama estuvieran bien cerradas y que todos los encantamientos contra hechizos estuvieran activos. La Casa Slytherin después de la guerra no era el lugar más seguro para estar para alguien que había sido un mortífago, menos para uno que había sido perdonado por eso.  
Volvió a desdoblar el periódico y observo la fotografía en la portada, que era la de un sonriente Harry Potter. Draco aún estaba intentado descifrar cual era la razón de esa sonrisa. ¿Acaso Potter se sentía presumido? ¿Arrogante? ¿Feliz porque sabía un secreto que sus enemigos no?  
Él probablemente no estaría arrullando un secreto propio. Todos en el mundo mágico sabían la verdad sobre él, ahora.  
¿HARRY POTTER AUN VIRGEN? decía el titular bajo la foto. Draco frunció el ceño y se la salto. A veces le gustaba observarla, pero ahora, la vista picaba bajo su piel.  
El artículo comenzaba bajo eso, acentuado con una segunda fotografía de Potter, parado con una especie de trofeo en sus manos. Draco no se había molestado en leer la descripción bajo la foto, así que no sabía porque Potter había recibido ese trofeo. No importaba, junto a las palabras de la historia que recorrían el pecho de Draco como un golpe cada vez que las leía.  
Me senté hoy con Harry Potter, Salvador del Mundo Mágico, El Elegido y ya seleccionado para ser parte de la nueva clase de futuros Aurores, para una charla intima bajo Veritaserum. El Sr. Potter es una persona muy ocupada y accedió a esta entrevista bajo Veritaserum, con licencia para hacer cualquier pregunta que dese, con la disposición de que esta será la última entrevista que dará por un año.  
Draco sacudió la cabeza, asombrado. Aun se preguntaba como El Profeta había logrado que Potter accediera al uso de Veritaserum, aunque no tuvieran que entrevistarlo durante todo un año. Quizás había ayudado que el reportero fuera un don nadie llamado John Moriarty y no Rita Skeeter.  
Encendió su varita con el Hechizo Lumos—todos los demás chicos Slytherin estaban seguros en sus camas por ahora—y continúo leyendo.  
Le hice al Sr. Potter preguntas sobre la guerra, por supuesto, y mayormente recibí respuestas tan familiares que no las repetiré aquí. Al parecer el Sr. Potter de verdad ha sido muy honesto al respecto de la parte que él jugo en la guerra y al crédito que le ha dado a sus amigos por su ayuda.  
Pero respecto a su vida personal, me entere de información muy interesante.  
Comenzó con una pregunta casual, del tipo que le haría a cualquier celebridad que estuviera entrevistando, desde Celestina Warbeck al mismísimo Ministro. "¿Qué hay de su vida personal?" pregunte. "Ginny Weasley era su novia el año pasado, recuerdo. ¿Eso aún es cierto?"  
Su sonrisa creció e inclino su cabeza hacia mí. Es el sujeto más responsivo al Veritaserum que he visto. Puede hablar y expresarse casi de manera normal y las palabras arrastradas levemente son la única muestra de estado su alterado.  
"Ginny y yo ya no estamos saliendo," dijo. "No quería que ella fuera conmigo en la búsqueda y ella no lo tomo bien. Ahora que pienso bien en eso, no puedo culparla. No fue mi intención dejarla fuera de todo lo que hice con Ron y Hermione, pero supongo que así fue como resulto."  
Estaba sorprendido, porque todas mis fuentes me indicaban que la menor de los Weasley había estado colgando de su brazo.  
"¿Hay alguien más en el horizonte?" pregunte entonces. "¿Alguien quién nos pueda contar sobre el corazón del Elegido?"  
Me dio una sonrisa apenada. Sé que a nuestro Sr. Potter no le gusta el nombre "Elegido," pero me temo que tendrá que soportarlo. Se lo gano, después de todo.  
"No," dijo. "No lo creo. Tengo mucho que concentrarme con el fin de la guerra y el regreso a Hogwarts. Tengo que tener excelentes marcas en los EXTASIS para entrar al programa de entrenamiento de Aurores, sabe."  
Pero sabía todo eso y estaba interesado en llevarle al público noticias nuevas de las que no supieran, no noticias que ya tenían.  
"¿Así que no siquiera tiene un poco de confort por el lado?" Pregunte, explorando, quizás, más de lo que debí. "¿Quizás alguien que calentara tus noches durante la búsqueda? ¿Nadie?" debo admitir que estaba pensando en la rumoreada cercanía entre él y Hermione Granger, aunque ella está comprometida con Ron Weasley. No sería la primera vez que una persona comprometida no se limitara a su propia cama y sabemos que estuvieron solos por un tiempo.  
Pero, queridos lectores, jamás podría haber previsto lo que se rebeló a continuación.  
Draco se detuvo, como siempre hacia al llegar a esta parte. Se pasó las manos por los pantalones, limpiándose el sudor. Los Hechizos de Preservación no podían hacer demasiado para mantener un periódico seguro por más de un día. Tendría que volver a lanzarlo cuando terminara de leerlo otra vez.  
Quizás fue por mi última pregunta, pero su rostro se puso un poco tenso. Luego sonrió otra vez.  
"Para nada," dijo. "me temo que estás hablando con un héroe virgen."  
Me quedé asombrado, por decir lo menos.  
Draco no necesitaba leer el resto del artículo, que era sólo Moriarty regodeándose de cómo había sido el primero en averiguar sobre la virginidad de Harry Potter. Dejo a un lado el periódico, lanzo otro Hechizo de Preservación en él y luego observo el techo de su cama.  
Las preguntas revoloteaban dentro de su cabeza como lechuzas hiperactivas. ¿Cómo diablos él había—simplemente admitido eso? ¿Qué le había dado el coraje?  
No era sólo ser un Gryffindor, Draco sabia eso. Otros Gryffindor no iban por ahí comentando sobre su estado virginal todo el tiempo. De hecho, a la mayoría de ellos les gustaba alardear de tener más amantes de lo normal.  
Quizás debería asumir que era simplemente el hecho de que era el maldito de Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió Para Ser Diferente. Quizás sólo debería decir que era la prensa estando interesada en cosas sobre Potter que no habrían sido noticias si se trataran de alguien más—una tendencia de la que Draco se había aprovechado durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.  
Peor luego pensó en la forma en que Potter seguía paseándose en la escuela, con la misma sonrisa en su rostro que había usado en el artículo del periódico. No se veía humillado. Cuando la gente le había hecho bromas por ser virgen, Potter había bromeado de vuelta preguntándoles si conocían a alguien a quien le pudieran presentar. Se reía frente a los Aulladores, y había ideado una especie de hechizo que los devolvían fuera de la escuela. Actuaba como si todo estuviera normal.  
Draco sabía lo que habría sucedido si alguien le hubiera hecho eso a él. Jamás se habría atrevido a volver a Hogwarts. Se habría escondido en la Mansión Malfoy lanzándose un hechizo que lo volviera sordo en vez de escuchar las burlas.  
Era imposible lo que Potter había hecho. Y aun seguía como si nada.  
Y Draco quería saber…  
Esta fue la realización a la que había estado llegando desde hace tanto, decidiría después, pero en estos momentos, en la oscuridad de su cama, se abalanzo sobre él como un fuego artificial.  
Draco quería saber porque lo había hecho.  
Draco estaba acostado allí con los ojos cerrados con tanta fuerza que casi los sentía congelados. Casi podía sentir los cristales de hielo cubriéndolos. Finalmente los toco y los limpio, tiritando un poco. No, sólo eran lágrimas.  
Algo más que jamás admitiría.  
Draco había estado temeroso de tantas cosas durante tanto tiempo. De no tener buenas notas. De perder contra Potter en el Quidditch. De no complacer a sus padres. De fallar en ser un buen Slytherin, un buen Malfoy, un buen hijo, un buen estudiante, un buen hombre. Fallar en sus tareas, y perder a sus padres ante la muerte. Hacer algo que lo volviera un mortífago como Fenrir Greyback, perdido de tal manera que no tenía nada que ver con la Marca en su brazo. El Señor Oscuro. Torturar gente. No torturar gente. Fallar. Lograrlo.  
Su virginidad era una cosas más a la que temer, y la idea de que alguien pudiera descubrirlo lo había atormentado desde que había leído el artículo de Potter. El Profeta había publicado además algunos artículos especulando sobre Longbottom, Weasley, Granger y la hermana de Weasley desde entonces. Si eso lo encontraban lo suficientemente interesante, ¿quién prevenía que alguien especulara sobre Draco?  
En su mente sabía que había una diferencia entre él y los héroes de la guerra, pero eso no impedía que le sudaran las manos y se le acelerara la respiración todo el tiempo.  
Mañana, pensó Draco, dejando caer su cabeza lentamente en la almohada, hablaría con Potter.  
Porque había tenido miedo por años, y estaba cansado de tener miedo. Quizás, si hablaba con alguien que no tenía miedo, incluso cuando había sido engatusado a contar un secreto bajo Veritaserum, entonces Draco quizás podía aprender a detener el miedo.  
Era un plan débil, peor era mejor que yacer en la oscuridad leyendo artículos sobre Potter una y otra vez.  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
Draco se enderezo en su asiento y observo como las lechuzas entraban con el correo matutino al Gran Comedor. Llegaban a la misma hora todas las mañanas, igual que antes de la guerra. Era una de las maneras en que la nueva Directora intentaba aferrarse al pasado para que todo siguiera igual, o eso es lo que pensaba Draco.  
No había correo para él, pero ya nunca había, a menos que alguien le mandara un Aullador o una carta con una maldición. Draco ignoro la falta de aves descendiendo hacia él y decidió mirar la normal lechuza de Hogwarts que aterrizo en la mesa frente a Potter. Ululo con suavidad, llamando su atención.  
Potter saco su varita y lanzo una serie de hechizos familiares, los mismos que usaba Draco cuando recibía una carta. Sus amigos lo miraron, pero sin mucho interés. Potter recibía tantas propuestas de matrimonio y peticiones para charlas que a lo mejor hasta los entretenidos Gryffindor ya se habían aburrido de eso.  
Finalmente, los hechizos revelaron una carta segura, como Draco sabía que resultaría. Tenía que mirar hacia otro lado cuando Potter abriera la carta.  
Había tenido el coraje de escribir unas cuantas oraciones solicitándole a Potter que hablara con él y que se reunieran en las mazmorras esa noche poco antes del término del toque de queda, pero no había tenido coraje para firmar con su nombre. Sólo le había dado el lugar.  
En todo caso, decidió Draco, mirando decididamente hacia su plato, había sido un estúpido. ¿Por qué Potter aceptaría una demanda anónima para una reunión personal? Bueno, podía tomarla como una amenaza, y mostrársela a sus amigos, entonces todo estaría arruinado.  
Pero ese había sido todo el coraje que Draco había tenido. No sabía si podía volver a aprender ese tipo de coraje otra vez, a menos que Potter le enseñara.  
Silencio, o relativo silencio, porque a su alrededor la gente igual conversaba y sentía el bullicio en su corazón como en sus oídos. Finalmente la tensión de no saber cómo Potter había reaccionado ante la carta supero la tensión de mirarlo y Draco levanto la mirada.  
Potter lo estaba mirando fijamente.  
Draco se mordió la lengua. Los ojos de Potter estaban bien abiertos, pero no hostiles. Debió reconocer la escritura.  
Mientras Draco observaba, Potter asintió, luego guardo la carta en un bolsillo, con una broma, una risa y una negación de cabeza ante algo que le dijo Weasley. Weasley no se giro de inmediato a fulminar con la mirada a Draco, así que Potter no debió revelarle lo que sabía.  
Una chispa de inquieta esperanza bailo y brillo en el pecho de Draco.  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
Que venga. Que esto sea suficiente.  
Draco cerró los ojos e intento imaginar que era uno con las piedras a su alrededor, pesado, calmado e inamovible. No le importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Alguien podría descubrir su protegido secreto y a él no le importaría. Él nunca—  
"Malfoy."  
Draco dio un salto y la ilusión se hizo mil pedazos. Cuando abrió sus ojos, Potter estaba justo frente a él.  
En ese momento se veía exactamente como lo había hecho antes de la guerra. Su postura era la misma, pardo con sus brazos cruzados y una mano cerca de su varita para mostrar que no confiaba en Draco. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran las mismas, al igual que el salvajismo de su cabello. Draco pudo sentir la antigua amargura llenando su garganta, ahogándolo.  
Podía hablar de amargura y cenizas, lo sabía y Potter se daría la vuelta y se marcharía. Y quizás eso sería mejor.  
"¿Malfoy? ¿Qué sucede contigo?"  
Aunque eso era diferente. Draco se aferro a eso, y lucho contra el momento en que quería decirle a Potter que se marchara porque era lo que todos hacían, y respiro más tranquilo cuando el momento pasó.  
"Vi ese artículo en el periódico," dijo. "Aquel en que Moriarty te engaño con Veritsaerum." Pensó que era mejor empezar con algunas simpatías y poner a Potter de su lado mostrándole que Draco estaba parcialmente de su lado.  
Desafortunadamente, Potter parpadeo y observó a Draco como si estuviera loco. "¿Qué? ¿Engañarme? Claro que no lo hizo. Yo fui quien eligió el Veritaserum. Fue parte de las condiciones para la entrevista y para que así me dejaran tranquilo por un año." Se encogió de hombros, y luego los rodo hasta que Draco pensó que se le saldrían los huesos. "Debo admitir, algunas de las preguntas fueron bastante inesperadas. Pero quería que me dejaran tranquilo y lo hicieron."  
Draco se quedo helado. Comprendió —creyó que había comprendido—sabía que Potter era muy valiente en lidiar con las consecuencias del articulo—  
Pero ni por un momento creyó que Potter era tan valiente, invitando ese tipo de verdad sobre sí mismo.  
No podía enseñarle a Draco ese tipo de valor. Era loco, temerario, y Draco no estaba seguro de que querer aprender de todas maneras.  
"Entonces nada de lo que te diga tendrá sentido," murmuro, sabiendo que sonaba desarticulado, y que Potter lo observaba de manera crítica y preocupada al mismo tiempo. Eso también era nuevo, pero muchas cosas eran diferentes ahora, y meneo la cabeza, alejándose de Potter. "No puedo—no sabía—"  
Se dio la vuelta, listo para correr por el pasillo.  
Potter salto hacia adelante justo detrás de él y Draco encontró fuertes brazos envolviendo su torso, con tanta fuerza que no tenía opción de soltarse, sin importar cuánto luchara. Igual lo intento con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Por alguna razón, le importaba que Potter lo hubiera detenido así, sin usar magia. No sabía porque, pero importaba mucho.  
"¿Podrías detenerte?" Potter le murmuro en el oído. "No sé sobre que me llamaste aquí para conversar. Pensé que sería algo relacionado con tu padre. Ahora tu— ¿qué? ¿Averiguaste que tome Veritaserum a propósito así que ya no confías en mí? No lo comprendo. Pensaría que él que yo haya tomado la poción te inclinaría mas a confiar en mí."  
Draco rio con amargura y agacho la cabeza sin mirar a Potter. "Yo también tengo un secreto," susurro. "Un secreto que me obsesiona. Leí el artículo y lo único en que podía pensar era en que tú de alguna manera habías logrado sobrevivir que uno de tus secretos fuera descubierto y que todos se burlaran de ti. Pensé que podrías enseñarme a aceptar lo que sucedería si mi secreto fuera descubierto—y poder vivir con eso de alguna manera. Pero ahora sé que tomaste el riego bajo tu propia voluntad. No puedes enseñarme eso. No es ser valiente. Es estar loco."  
Potter se mantuvo en silencio un largo tiempo. Luego dijo, "Aun no se dé que secreto estás hablando, Malfoy. Podría ser cualquier cosa." Draco tenso sus hombros pero Potter no lo noto o pensó que no valía la pena dejar ir a Draco aun. "Pero puedo decirte esto: creo que puedo ayudarte al decirte como soporto tan bien que se burlen de mi."  
"Dirás que es porque eres un Gryffindor y valiente," murmuro Draco. "Dirás que yo también puedo hacerlo, si le presto atención a mi lado Gryffindor. O algo así." Ahora que estaba diciendo esas palabras, le pareció ridículo ir donde Potter por ayuda. Por supuesto que Potter sería como Dumbledore, que le había ofrecido a Draco santuario justo antes de morir. Y esos serian los mismos estándares imposibles que Draco no podía lograr sin haber sido sorteado en otra Casa.  
Pero inesperadamente, Potter rio contra su mejilla. Draco se puso tenso. Una vez más, Potter no se molesto en notarlo. "No. Casi fui sorteado en Slytherin, ¿sabes? El sombrero dijo que me iría bien allí, pero quería quedarme con Ron. Así que escogí quedarme en Gryffindor."  
Draco no tenía idea de que decir. Esa idea parecía casi tan extraña como la de estar aquí parado en la oscuridad con los brazos de Potter a su alrededor, escuchando lo que decía, sin sentir ganas de burlarse o huir.  
Bueno, bien, el deseo de huir aun estaba allí, pero bien enterrado. Draco tenso sus hombros mientras escuchaba, pero Potter siguió hablando, su voz tan suave y susurrante como una corriente que fluye.  
"Decidí después de la guerra que algunas cosas son más importantes para mí que otras, eso es todo. Eso no significa que nada vaya a lastimar otra vez. Significa que quería volver a Hogwarts y tener un año normal sin El Profeta molestando para saber todos mis secretos que al final igual descubriría. Y quería estar con mis amigos y conversar con ellos más que perder el tiempo con Aulladores y otros mensajes desagradables porque aun soy virgen. Y quería evitar los Aulladores más de lo que quería evitar hacer el trabajo. Así que decidí hacerlo de esa manera. Me hace enojar a veces. Pero sólo soy humano." Se removió y Draco se mordió los labios para evitar decir algo estúpido sobre como el pecho de Potter se sentía demasiado cálido para ser humano contra su espalda, su corazón latiendo demasiado firme para ser real.  
"Pero tengo un escudo. Ese escudo esta hecho de todas las cosas que quiero hacer. Cuando alguien me insulta, me enojo, pero ese insulto sólo me hace más fuerte al final. Porque, después, no me lastima tanto. Así que me hago cada vez mas fuerte cuando atacan mis debilidades." Sonrío otra vez. "Supongo que debo agradecerte a ti por eso. Tú fuiste quien me enseño que los insultos sobre mis padres no importan tanto como yo creía. Ya no siento esa oleada de rabia cuando alguien me insulta de esa manera."  
Draco trago en seco y luego volvió a hacerlo. Potter estaba parado allí, sosteniéndolo, y se sentía mejor que cualquier cosa que Draco hubiera intentando después de leer ese maldito articulo.  
"¿Puedes enseñarme como escudarme de esa manera?" susurro Draco. "¿O no? suena como si hubieras tomado una decisión. Y no sé si yo pueda hacer eso."  
"Decidí lo que más me importaba a mí," lo corrigió Potter y al fin lo soltó. "Tú tomas decisiones como esa todo el tiempo. Estar de vuelta aquí te importo más que los insultos y los hechizos que recibieras, ¿no es así? Sé que lidias con eso todo el tiempo, pero estas aquí, y no te has quejado frente a nadie.  
Draco se dio la vuelta y lo miro con la boca abierta. "¿Como sabes sobre eso?"  
Potter se alejo el pelo de la cara y le cerró un ojo. De verdad no lucia para anda como lo hacía antes de la guerra, pensó Draco. Debió haber estado soñando para verlo de otra manera. "Pongo atención. Lo que quiero decir es que tienes que pensar en lo que en realidad quieres. No creo que tengas problemas para hacer eso. Al final incluso me contactaste porque querías hablar conmigo mas de los que te preocupaba mostrar tus debilidades, ¿no es así?"  
Draco lo pensó y se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Paso un tiempo parpadeando y abriendo su boca, pero no encontró palabras.  
"Eso necesitó valor," dijo Potter, con gentileza y comprensión. "Así que. Creo que puedo enseñarte. Quizás no de la manera en que me enseñe a mí mismo, pero también pase mucho tiempo hablando con mis amigos." Se detuvo. Draco no dijo anda sobre lo aterrorizadora que encontraba la idea de abrirle su alma a otros Gryffindors, y Potter finalmente murmuro, "¿Quieres reunirte conmigo mañana para ver si podemos conversar de esto otra vez?"  
Draco trago en seco y asintió. Potter no pareció necesitar otra respuesta. Le sonrió a Draco y dijo, "Bien. Ya es casi el toque de queda y no quiero meterme en problemas," se dio la vuelta y se marcho por el pasillo.  
Draco se quedo parado allí un rato, sintiendo la humedad de las mazmorras acariciar su frente como una brisa, y luego regreso a la sala común de Slytherin. Llego allí justo a tiempo, pero no se apresuro. Ni siquiera le prestó atención a la gente que estaba en la sala común que lo llamo, sólo subió al dormitorio y se acostó sobre su cama, mirando el cielo.  
Casi había olvidado lo liviano que se sentía el no tener miedo.  
El día siguiente no había sido muy malo, pensó Draco, mientras se paseaba en el mismo pasillo donde se habían reunido con Potter el día anterior. Había tenido miedo de que todos en Slytherin le echaran una mirada y pudieran ver su secreto estampado en su frente, que había estado hablando con Harry Potter en secreto para intentar esconder algo de sus compañeros, algo con que podrían atormentarlo  
Pero la gente sólo lo había notado por una mala broma que había logrado esquivar con facilidad, y cuando necesitaban que les pasara algo en la mesa. Le hizo pensar a Draco en sus otras interacciones con ellos, y, bueno…  
Ellos ya no se preocupaban mucho por él. No como había sido a principios del año, cuando pensaban que podían vengarse de él con bromas pesadas o entretenerse haciéndolo llorar. Eso no había sido satisfactorio, así que ahora muchos de ellos—aunque no todos—preferían seguir con sus vidas personales e ignorarlo.  
Quizás esa era otra de las maneras en que Potter logro manejar la revelación de su virginidad. Eventualmente, muchos de los magos dejaban de interesarse.  
Aunque nunca se preocuparían tanto por él, porque Potter era una celebridad y Draco era un don nadie. Quizás eso haría su vida aun más fácil.  
"¿Malfoy?"  
Draco se dio la vuelta. Tenía una mano en su varita antes de darse cuenta de que era Potter, sacando la capucha de su capa de invisibilidad de sobre su cabeza. Draco asintió tenso, aun un poco molesto por no haber escuchado a Potter acercarse.  
"¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?" Potter saco su varita, ignorando el sobresaltó de Draco y conjuro un par de sillas. Draco se sentó despacio en la silla que obviamente Potter había dejado para él. Era dura y de madera, pero con un cojín en el asiento. Una silla neutral. "¿Sobre decidir qué es lo que más quieres y conseguirlo?"  
"Si." Draco apretó sus manos en el cojín, apreciando la realidad de este, delgado o no. "Y me estaba preguntando… ¿no crees que la mayoría de las personas se preocupa más por ellos mismos que por lo demás?"  
"No sé sobre eso," dijo Potter, con una de esas sonrisas que hizo que Draco se preguntara que estaba viendo el otro chico. De seguro no había nada interesante en este apestoso rincón de las mazmorras. Pero sí se saco la capa completamente y la dejo caer al piso, y esa fue una muestra de algún tipo de confianza. "Creo que tanta gente me ayudo a derrotar a Voldemort que me siento reluctante a declara eso."  
Draco se removió incomodo. "Pero quiero decir, le importan más sus asuntos que tus asuntos. Aunque están obsesionados contigo, les importa más vivir sus vidas que enviarte Aulladores."  
"Oh, ese tipo de desinterés. Claro." Potter movió su mano. "Sí, creo que muchas gente pasa enteras conversaciones pensando en lo que dirán después, y copuchan pero luego se aburren de las copuchas antiguas y cambian a otro tema con facilidad. He usado eso como ventaja en varias ocasiones. Las personas se sienten halagadas cuando se les pregunta qué piensan sobre algo, y dejan de molestarse para hablar sobre eso."  
"¿La gente aun te molesta con eso aunque ya no escriban tantas cartas?  
"La mayoría son mis compañeros." Potter hizo una pequeña mueca. "Pero me recuerdo que tendré una gran vida después, una más allá de Hogwarts, y no estaré aquí por siempre."  
Draco se echo hacia atrás en su silla. "Eso parece obvio cuando lo dices, pero no había pensado en eso," dijo. Cuando había imaginado a alguien descubriendo que era virgen y maliciosamente esparciendo la copucha alrededor, siempre se había imaginado a otro Slytherin. Por supuesto, ellos eran el tipo de gente encantados de hacer algo así, pero aun así. Sólo faltaban unos cuantos meses para sus EXTASIS, y luego sería el adiós a Hogwarts.  
Ahora, parecía obvio que debió pensar en eso antes.  
"Oh, no hagas eso. No puedo soportar que la gente haga eso."  
Draco parpadeo, dándose cuenta que estaba mirando sus manos en vez de a Potter, y lo miro. Potter se había inclinado hacia adelante con una mano extendida. "¿Qué? ¿De que estás hablando?"  
"No vas a castigarte por no pensar en eso antes," dijo Potter y le chasqueo sus dedos a Draco. "Ron también lo hace cuando aprende sobre alguna movida nueva de Quidditch que es tan obvia que debió inventarla él. Es agotador con él y es agotador contigo."  
Draco cruzo sus brazos y alejo la mirada. "Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo al invitarte aquí, Potter—"  
"Y ese pequeño despido santurrón no es mejor. Hermione lo hace a veces." Potter perforo con su mirada a Draco, que tuvo que admitir que era impresionante. Probablemente el tipo de mirada que Potter había perfeccionado lidiando con reporteros. "Vamos. Ahora sabes que hay un mundo fuera de Hogwarts. O recordaste que lo hay. ¿No puedes estar feliz por eso en vez de estar malhumorado al respecto?"  
Draco se sentó bien derecho, dejando sus brazos a sus costados y forzando su rostro en la máscara mas altiva que pudo poner. "Por favor no me insultes comparándome con tus amigos, Potter."  
"Ellos estarían tan insultados por la comparación como tú. Consuélate con eso, si quieres."  
Draco sonrió. Se sentía como un gesto extraño. Bueno, no podía recordar la última vez que había sonreído frente a Potter, eso era cierto. Sus últimos encuentros antes de estos habían sido aquellos que cerraron la Deuda de Vida, y Draco había estado gritando, lanzando hechizos o tropezando. Y antes, hubo más gritos, burlas y sangre.  
Potter cerró sus ojos en un parpadeo satisfecho. "Si. Exacto. Así. Creo que deberías sonreír mas seguido."  
"¿Por qué?" lo desafío Draco, las palabras salieron fuera de él. "Normalmente estaba planeando algún tipo de problemas para ti cuando te sonreía así."  
"Pero recuerdas como rara vez los problemas me alcanzaron." Potter cruzo aun pierna sobre la otra y le sonrió cómodo a Draco. "Deberías hacerlo más porque te vez más vivo."  
"¿Y tú quieres eso?" Pese a la manera en que Potter lo había sostenido anoche, pese a la forma en que estaban hablando ahora, esto era nuevo para Draco.  
Potter se adelanto y puso un dedo en medio del pecho del otro chico. "Tuve suficientes muertes durante la guerra. Quiero a todos los que pueda vivos."


	2. Capitulo Dos

Una oportunidad para demostrar lo vivo que estaba se le presento al día siguiente, cuando Draco estaba escribiendo un ensayo en la biblioteca.  
Había comenzado a pensar sobre Potter y la reunión que había arreglado para la siguiente noche; Potter había dicho que sus amigos comenzarían a ponerse sospechosos si se acostaba tarde demasiadas noches seguidas. Draco había dicho que comprendía, y lo hacía. Después de sus propias dificultades para mantener sus secretos en Slytherin, sería un tonto por ofenderse por lo que Potter estaba diciendo.  
Pero su mente lo había traicionado ahora, explorando la manera en que la cara de Potter cuando sonreía, lo que había dicho sobre Draco sonriendo, lo extraño que era llevarse bien con alguien que habría ridiculizado sin parar antes de la guerra, y se olvido de mantener la guardia alta. Un pote de tinta se estrello contra su ensayo, y Draco se sobresalto, movió sus brazos y saco su varita antes que se diera cuenta que no lo había alcanzado. Para entonces, sin embargo, tinta cubría todo su ensayo. Un Hechizo Desvanecedor sólo haría que las palabras que había escrito también desaparecieran.  
Un chico Slytherin de sexto año que Draco sabía se llamaba Shedder reía al otro lado de la biblioteca, su cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos. Madame Pince no estaba callándolo; con una ojeada a su escritorio, Draco se dio cuenta que ella no estaba allí. Probablemente ella estaba regañando a alguien en otro lado de la biblioteca.  
Shedder no había dejado de notar que Draco buscaba con la mirada a Madame Pince, y se largo a reír con más fuerza mientras limpiaba actúales lagrimas de sus ojos. "Pobre bebé Malfoy, ¿necesitas defensa y protección contra el Gran Malvado Slytherin?"  
Draco lo observo por un segundo con la boca abierta. Shedder dijo algo más, pero en realidad no lo escucho. En vez de eso, su rabia cobro vida, reluciente e incandescente, como un cristal que su padre había tenido una vez que estaba lleno de fuego.  
Apunto su varita por bajo el escritorio, y pensó un Hechizo Desvanecedor no verbal. Luego lo dijo en voz alta y Shedder y las dos chicas sentadas con él rieron cuando el desastre y las letras desaparecieron de su ensayo.  
Draco recogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca. Pero no fue lejos. Había una pequeña alcoba más allá del pasillo donde antes había estado una armadura, y se quedo allí, escuchando.  
Un segundo después, Shedder grito.  
Draco sonio. Se había convertido en experto en magia no verbal debido a la necesidad el último año, y su aun más poderoso Hechizo Desvanecedor no solo se había deshecho de las palabras en el ensayo de Shedder si no también de las palabras en muchos de sus libros.  
Shedder podía decirle a alguno de los profesores, claro está, porque hacerlo sería una confesión de debilidad, al igual que Draco contándole a algunos de los profesores sobre la broma de Shedder lo habría sido para él. En la Casa Slytherin se suponía que debías cuidar de ti mismo y, o bien hacer que los demás tuvieran demasiado miedo para atacarte, o tomar venganza de una manera inteligente —que era lo que Draco había hecho.  
Además, Draco no había estado en muchos problemas este año, aparte de las veces en que se había quedado dormido demasiado tarde por releer el artículo sobre Potter y había estado demasiado adormilado en la clase del día siguiente. Si el profesor con el que Shedder se quejaba le preguntaba a Draco porque había usado el Hechizo Desvanecedor, lo que Shedder había hecho también saldría a la luz.  
Draco caminó feliz a la sala común de Slytherin. Tendría que volver a escribir su ensayo, por supuesto, pero eso estaba bien. Recordaba la mayoría de las conclusiones a las que había llegado, y en todo caso muchas de las palabras eran citas de su texto de Pociones.  
Paso al lado de Potter, que estaba acompañado por sus dos amigos, en un pasillo cerca de las mazmorras. Potter le dio una sola mirada intensa. Draco fingió no notarla.  
Pero recibió una lechuza esa noche en la cena con una nota que decía, Bien Hecho. Y la lechuza se sentó en el respaldo de su silla, esperando una respuesta.  
Draco levanto sus cejas y escribió en el mismo trozo de pergamino, ¿Por qué? No puedes saber lo que pasó.  
La lechuza se marcho sin regresar donde Potter, probablemente para evitar las obvias conclusiones que sacarían las demás personas. Pero voló a las mazmorras más tarde esa noche donde Draco y él ignoro las miradas mientras abría el mensaje.  
Estabas sonriendo. Gracias.  
Potter rio mientras Draco terminaba de contarle la historia de Shedder y la tinta, y de lo que Draco había hecho en represalia.  
Draco estuvo feliz de que Potter tuviera sus ojos cerrados cuando reía, su cara agachada y sus manos sobre su frente mientras reía a carcajadas, porque de esa manera, no podía ver a Draco observándolo como un idiota.  
Pero Draco no podía evitarlo. Nunca había oído reír a Potter de esta manera, sincero, despreocupado y libre. Sonreía cruelmente cuando Draco estaba alrededor, pero eso era todo. Esta—esta era el tipo de risa que haría que alguien con mucho gusto lo siquiera, incluso hasta dar su vida por él.  
Draco sacudió su cabeza con firmeza y logro dejar de pensar en esas cosas, justo a tiempo. Potter se estaba limpiando las lagrimas de los ojos, y ahora él se inclinó hacia adelante con una sonrisa brillante.  
"¿Nadie intento vengarse por eso?"  
"Nadie lo ha intentado, aun," dijo Draco. Claro está, los Slytherins podían meditar sobre la venganza por un largo tiempo y extraerla cuando sus víctimas pensaban que ya estaban a salvo, pero no creía que Shedder fuera ese tipo de persona. No había mirado a Draco desde el incidente en la biblioteca, de hecho, se había tomado el trabajo de evitar sentarse cerca de él en la mesa en el Gran Comedor o estar solo con él en la sala común. "Alguien podría, pero todavía no."  
"Bien." Potter se echo hacia atrás en la silla que había conjurado para él esta noche, una gruesa y suave silla con mullidos cojines rojos y dorados. Draco tenía una idéntica, excepto que era verde y plateada.  
Draco decidido que Potter de buen ánimo hacia esto un momento perfecto para hacer preguntas. "¿Porque tenemos sillas más cómodas esta noche? ¿Hice algo para ganarlas?" Potter no había sabido exactamente que había hecho Draco para vengarse de Shedder, por supuesto, pero sabía que Draco había hecho algo siguiendo sus instrucciones.  
Potter lo miro curioso bajo una cortina de cabello negro. "No, claro que no. Sólo que no había conjurado sillas en mucho tiempo, y tuve que repasar el hechizo parar hacerlas más cómodas. Y de diferentes colores también."  
"Oh." Draco se sonrojo un poco, y se tiro hacia atrás en su silla removiéndose incomodo. "Entonces, ¿qué crees sucederá ahora?"  
"Tomaste un riesgo," dijo Potter mirando pensativo a Draco. "Aunque pensaras que Shedder no es el tipo de persona que intente vengarse de ti de inmediato, aun fue un riesgo."  
Draco asintió, impresionado de que alguien más aparte de él hubiera reconocido eso. Quizás lo que Potter había dicho de casi ser sorteado en Slytherin tenía algo de merito después de todo. "¿Entonces qué tipo de riesgo debería tomar ahora?"  
Potter lo miro. Cuando hablo de nuevo, su voz era suave y gentil. "No creo que deba decirte eso."  
"¿Por qué no?" Draco se enderezo alterado. "¿Acaso tu tolerancia hacia mí no llega tan lejos, y este es el límite?"  
"Eres tan rápido para ver insultos en todas partes," Potter suspiro. Draco le dio una mirada mordaz y Potter levanto una mano. "Está bien, tienes razones para eso. Pero creo que debes comenzar tú a decidir tu propio curso de acción. Por ejemplo, este secreto que mencionaste, el que te hizo buscarme. ¿Hay alguna manera en que puedas protegerlo?"  
"No," dijo con fiereza Draco. Había pensado mucho en eso, pero no había hechizos que pudieran protegerlo de cada circunstancia que pudiera revelar que aun era virgen. "Sólo tengo que seguir avanzando y esperar que nadie se entere."  
"Está bien," dijo Potter, con voz gentil. "¿Pero si no es sostenible a largo plazo? Has pensado en confiarle tu secreto a alguien más y dejar que te ayude"  
Draco apretó las manos en los brazos de su silla, que ya no se sentía cómoda. "No puedo soportar lo que hiciste, con tanta gente gritándote por ser virgen y mandándote Aulladores para…" ¿Que, exactamente? "¿Para qué te mandaban Aulladors? ¿Acaso pensaban que dormirías con ellos si te insultaban?"  
Potter lo miro con determinación y luego se relajo y rio. "Nunca comprendí su propósito al igual que con los planes que Voldemort usaba en mi contra. Es una estupidez. Aunque no creo que tú tengas ese problema. No tienes mucha gente interesada en tu vida personal."  
"Pero tengo mucha gente que quiere humillarme."  
Potter asintió, aceptándolo con más facilidad de la que Draco habría creído. "Cierto. Está bien. Eso esta fuera. ¿Por qué no piensas en algo más que podrías hacer, algo que te haga feliz, que sea cómodo aunque no reduzca el riesgo de que alguien descubra tu secreto?"  
"Hablar así contigo me hace feliz."  
Potter sonrió. "Y estoy feliz por eso," dijo, tan suave que Draco casi le pidió que lo repitiera. Pero Potter continúo. "Pero algo más. Sé que no estás en el equipo de Quidditch este año, ¿pero volar? ¿Puedes hacer eso?"  
"Eso no es muy divertido sin alguien contra quién competir." Draco había pensado en luchar por su re-entrada en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, pero Potter no estaba jugando, había decidido concentrarse en sus EXTASIS, y Draco hablaba en serio. Nunca había sido Quidditch en si lo que lo fascinaba, no desde la vez que vio a Potter volar. Había sido lo opuesto de un juego para él.  
Potter le dio una sonrisa con muchos, muchos dientes. "Entonces veré que puedo hacer por eso, también."  
Draco caminó hacia el medio del campo de Quidditch, su mano firme en la escoba que llevaba a un costado. Vio a algunas personas recostadas estudiando alrededor del lago o teniendo clases con el nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas girarse para mirarlo. Logro ignorar la sensación de hormigueo en su nuca. Potter había prometido encontrarse con él aquí y eso era lo único que importaba.  
Esperó. La luz del sol y las miradas aumentaron en intensidad. Draco podía sentir el rubor calentar su cara como respuesta, pese a la gentil brisa que al principio hizo agradable estar afuera. Se pregunto si Potter cumpliría su palabra después de todo, si reunirse a la luz del día era de alguna manera diferente a reunirse en la noche—  
"¡Ahí estas! Lo siento, tuve que explicarle muchas veces a Ron porque no podía venir conmigo."  
Draco se dio la vuelta y logro asentir de manera indiferente sin mostrar el alivio que lo inundo. "¿No querías que Weasley te viera jugando conmigo?"  
Potter se detuvo y echo a un lado el mechón de cabello que cubría sus ojos de nuevo, observando a Draco intensamente. "Gracias por no llamarlo Comadreja," le dijo.  
Draco bufo a su pesar. "Dame algo de crédito por algo de diplomacia vital, Potter."  
"Está bien," dijo Potter, en una voz horrorosamente feliz y Draco sospecho que no anunciaba nada bueno para él. "Lo haré." Paso su pierna sobre su escoba. Draco ladeo la cabeza. Era una Saeta de Fuego, pero diferente a la escoba que Potter había ocupado cuando jugaban antes—antes de la guerra no sonaba tan mal, pensó Draco.  
"¿Que le paso a tu otra escoba?" pregunto Draco.  
"La guerra," respondió Potter y un segundo después, estaba dando vueltas sin problemas por encima de Draco. "Traje una Snitch," añadió Potter sosteniendo algo brillante y dorado. "¿Juguemos?"  
Draco lo miro molesto, mas irritado por la corta respuesta de lo que quería admitir, pero asintió y luego salió volando en su propia escoba. Sintió aumentar la brisa, el azul del cielo cambio a su alrededor, el calor de principios de otoño se volvió frio.  
Pero más que todo, vio la manera en que los ojos de Potter destellaron antes de arrogar la Snitch lo más lejos que pudo.  
Draco se lanzo en picada de inmediato. Potter lo siguió. Draco zigzagueó bajo de la Snitch y estiro una mano hacia ella.  
Eso hizo que la Snitch también bajara en picada, justo a la trampa de Draco, que tenía la otra mano lista para agarrarla. Potter rio sin aliento y circulo justo debajo de Draco con una mano estirada.  
"¡Buena atrapada! Ahora es mi turno."  
Draco sonrió y estiro su mano como si fuera a poner la Snitch en la palma de la mano de Potter como lo había sugerido el otro chico. Esperó hasta que Potter se inclinó sobre su escoba en sus ansias de tomar la pequeña bola alada, luego giro alrededor y arrojo la Snitch hasta el otro lado del campo.  
Potter grito divertido y salió volando tras ella. Su nueva Saeta de Fuego era rápida, pero Draco había logrado conseguir lo mejor de su escoba durante el verano, cuando se había dedicado a volar de manera obsesiva para intentar calmar sus nervios por su próximo juicio. Se acerco con rapidez a Potter, el viento calándolos a ambos, golpeando de color las mejillas de Potter y agitando con tanta fuerza su cabello que Draco tuvo que agacharse.  
Potter volvió a gritar feliz. Draco sonrió en respuesta.  
Entonces Potter se lanzo en picada. Draco lo alcanzo, demasiado concentrado observando su cara para mirar en realidad a su alrededor para ver donde Potter había divisado la Snitch.  
Resulto que no lo había hecho. Potter se inclino hacia la derecha y luego condujo su escoba alrededor y hacia atrás y arriba hasta los confines de los cielos; había sido una finta. Pero ya que Draco estaba a su lado y se elevaron juntos, fue desperdiciada.  
Le hice hacer algo que era inútil, pensó Draco y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que hacía eco en su pecho. Algo que él no quería hacer. Caí por su truco, pero igual lo hice desperdiciarlo.  
Potter lo observo con ojos entrecerrados como si supiera lo que Draco estaba pensando, luego bufo y subió en un ángulo tan empinado que Draco sabía se le rompería su escoba si intentaba seguirlo. Mejor voló en círculos abajo, giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda y allí estaba el revelador destello dorado. De inmediato se lanzo hacia allá.  
Potter había, de alguna manera, probablemente por observar a Draco mas de lo que le gustaría admitir, visto lo que estaba haciendo y bajo en picada. Draco grito casi sin aliento por el viento que le golpeaba el rostro.  
Pero estaba volando, y era quien iba en la dirección correcta y quien tenía la mano estirada.  
La Snitch lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que lo hizo girar. Pero Draco a un logro dominar su escoba cuando esta quiso hacerlo caer en picada apretándola con fuerzas con piernas y manos. Potter voló a su lado un segundo después pero no ha tiempo para tomar la Snitch.  
Aun así al observar la manera en que los dientes de Potter estaban a la vista cuando lo circulo Draco sintió un momento de aprehensión. ¿Acaso Potter odiaría a Draco por atrapar la Snitch dos veces seguidas?  
"¡Que juego!"  
No, Draco se dio cuenta, aturdido. Potter, en vez de eso sacudía su cabeza mientras miraba a Draco, y su sonrisa era tan amplia y sincera como la que Draco le había visto ofrecerles a sus amigos cuando era acosado por los Aulladores.  
"Has mejorado," dijo Potter mientras colgaba boca abajo de su escoba a poca distancia de Draco como si eso le permitiera ver a Draco mejor. Su rostro brillaba de sudor y luz de sol. Estiro una mano y Draco estrechó la Snitch un poco más cerca de su pecho en respuesta instintiva. Potter bufo. "No, idiota, eso es querer estrechar tu mano por un buen juego."  
"Alguien que me llama idiota de seguro suena como alguien que me admira," murmuro Draco, pero estiro su mano en respuesta. Potter la tomo con fuerza suficiente como para lastimar su muñeca, que no era parte del plan, pero no se resistió cuando Draco la retiro.  
"Eso es," dijo Potter, su voz baja les dio la privacidad necesaria por sobre el campo, aunque la gente en el suelo les gritaban ahora y algunos de ellos con escobas se esteban elevando con rapidez. No quiso apartar la mirada de los ojos de Draco y Draco encontró igualmente difícil de hacer lo mismo con la cara de Potter.  
"Eso es volver a la vida," susurro Potter. "Eso es lo que me gusta ver."  
Y antes que Draco pudiera hacer o decir nada, incluso programar una próxima reunión, Potter se volvió y voló hacia sus clamorosos fans. Draco podía oír su voz desde la distancia, riendo mientras respondía preguntas, diciendo que el juego fue genial, que había querido jugar con Malfoy y que Malfoy había aceptado, dándole a Draco el tiempo y la facilidad de marcharse si así lo deseaba.  
Draco la tomo, por ahora. Bajó y aterrizó en el campo de juegos y estuvo dentro del castillo antes que alguien se alejara de Potter. Alcanzo la sala común Slytherin con la tranquila seguridad de que nadie estaría buscándolo, porque de esa forma lo había arreglado Potter.  
Porque había asumido que eso era lo que quería Draco.  
Pero a pesar de que tomó su lugar habitual en su cama y cerro las cortinas bien firmes, Draco ya no estaba completamente seguro de eso.  
"Malfoy. ¡Aquí, Malfoy!"  
Draco desprecio la forma en que la palabra y su nombre rimaron, pero igual se dio la vuelta obediente. No era normal que Weasley le hablara después de la guerra. La posibilidad que estuviera aquí para entregarle algún mensaje de parte de Potter era posible.  
Pero Weasley caminó hacia él con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Draco suspiro mentalmente. Tendría que haber hecho caso de la advertencia silenciosa de su propio instinto y seguir caminando. Dejar que Weasley corriera para alcanzarlo.  
"¿Qué?" gruño Draco. Weasley por lo menos había escogido un momento en que la mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían desaparecido de los pasillos, entrando a clases, pero eso significaba que Draco estaría atrasado en unos segundos.  
"Quiero saber porque estabas jugando al Quidditch con Harry el otro día."  
Draco abrió su boca y las palabras que salieron no eran nada parecidas a las que había imaginado decir, ciertamente nada como los que él habría dicho hace apenas un día si Weasley le hubiera hablado. "¿Acaso no te ha dicho? Lo he estado chantajeando con la amenaza de decirle a todos que me debe una deuda de vida si él no hace lo que yo digo."  
Graciosamente, Weasley chequeo el lugar indicando que por un segundo le creyó, su boca abierta. Luego bufo. "Eso es ridículo. ¡Incluso si le preocupara la deuda de vida, a Harry no le importaría que le contaras a nadie!"  
Draco rodo sus ojos. "Cierto. Lo sé. El Gran y Poderoso Potter no se preocupa por esconder sus secretos. ¿Entonces porque no le preguntas a él? Probablemente te diría."  
Draco sintió un escalofrió al decir las palabras, preguntándose exactamente si Potter guardaba los secretos de otras personas con tanta casualidad como guardaba los suyos. No podía decir el secreto de Draco a sus amigos porque no sabía cuál era, pero él podría tomar la postura de que Draco debía ser lo suficientemente valiente para que el secreto de sus reuniones con Potter fuera tema de conversación en toda la Torre Gryffindor.  
Weasley entrecerró sus ojos, probablemente tranquilizado por el destello de nerviosismo que pudo ver en el rostro de Draco. "Quizás lo haga." Se dio la vuelta y se marcho.  
Los dedos de Draco temblaron por el impulso de llamar a Weasley, o de al menos sacar su varita y lanzarle un Hechizo de Memoria. ¿Y si no era lo suficientemente valiente? ¿Y si Potter pensaba que Draco si era valiente y empeoraba todo? Weasley era la última persona que Draco escogería para que supiera algo de él.  
Luego ladeo su cabeza, recordando. Potter podía decir que sólo era un secreto y Draco incluso podría ser más fuerte por la forma en que había sido revelado. Y este era un secreto mucho menos perjudicial que aquel sobre la virginidad de Draco.  
Creía que a Potter le agradaba lo suficiente para no traicionarlo, por lo menos. Él no conjuraría sillas para cualquiera. Incluso aprendió el hechizo para hacerlas más cómodas.  
Pero los amigos de Potter eran sus mejores amigos y quizás les diría cualquier cosa que ellos quisieran saber…  
Confiar en alguien era más terrorífico que pensar en que alguien se enterara de su secreto lo había sido. Pero al final, Draco logro darle la espalda a Weasley y seguir caminando. Solo tendría que esperar que Potter fuera tan confiable como Draco pensaba que era.  
"Malfoy. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?"  
Draco se dio la vuelta, asegurándose de mantener la leve sonrisa aburrida en su rostro. Estaban en público y Potter no le había dicho a sus amigos el secreto de Draco — Draco sabía eso, con seguridad, o si no ya habría comenzado a enfrentarse a las burlas —pero no sabía lo que Potter quería.  
"Por supuesto," dijo Draco, cuando Potter sólo se quedo allí, tras su mesa en la biblioteca pareciendo esperar permiso. Apoyo sus manos en la mesa y observo a Potter de pies a cabeza. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Consejos de moda, ¿quizás?"  
Una leve sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Potter y apoyo una cadera en la mesa mientras observaba a Draco seriamente. Draco espero. No creía que Potter quisiera saber lo fuerte que estaba latiendo su corazón y como su sonrisa quería brotar desde su pecho. Estaba seguro de que Potter diría que debería ser más valiente.  
"Me gustaría hablar contigo." La voz de Potter había bajado de repente y las personas sentadas en las mesas a su alrededor se sentían tan presentes como una de las pesadillas de Draco durante el día. "¿Esta noche en el lugar de siempre?"  
"Por supuesto," respondió Draco, pero se pregunto porque Potter quería renovar sus conversaciones nocturnas cuando ya habían pasado varios días desde el juego de Quidditch y no se habían reunido en todo este tiempo. "¿Esto tiene algo que ver con tus amigos?"  
Potter estudió la pared del fondo de una manera que hizo que Draco estuviera seguro de que así era, pero no comprendía porque Potter vacilaba de esta manera. Después de todo, este era Potter. Si quería reclamarle a Draco por ser rudo con su amigos—no que Draco lo hubiera sido, pero lo que un Gryffindor y un Slytherin consideran rudo no era la misma cosa—podría haberlo gritado a todo pulmón, para que escucharan todos en la biblioteca.  
"No," dijo Potter de manera abrupta y Draco se sobresalto. Había estado demasiado interesado en ver las esquinas de los ojos y la mandíbula de Potter, como si contuvieran el mensaje que había estado esperando. "¿Porque tendría que mantenerlo en secreto?" se giro y miro a Draco. "Creo que sé lo que estas escondiendo. Y quiero discutirlo."  
Todo el cuerpo de Draco se quedo helado. Como si Potter hubiera lanzado un Hechizo Congelante, no podría haber congelado Draco a la silla de manera más eficaz.  
Potter sabía.  
No importaba que Draco confiara en que Potter no lo traicionaría, en especial frente a sus amigos. Draco sólo se preguntó como Potter se había enterado. Draco sabía que no era por Legeremancia; habría reconocido esa sensación, después de las varias sesiones de tortura que había sufrido bajo su querida Tía Bellatrix y el Señor Oscuro. Pero eso significaba que era algo inconsciente y otras personas podían leer las señales que Draco había estado enviando y llegar a la misma conclusión.  
Y entonces comenzaría la humillación. Sin importar lo valiente que se había vuelto respecto a otras cosas, Draco encontró que la amenaza imaginaria de gente sabiendo que era virgen y sintiendo lastima de él era tan potente como siempre. Se había estado engañando al pensar en que podía manejarlo.  
Se puso de pie, manos temblando y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. La sonrisa de Potter se volvió perpleja. Sacudió la cabeza. "¿A dónde vas? No nos podemos reunir ahora, tengo Adivinación en un rato."  
Draco hizo una mueca por el nombre de la inútil clase, pero fue con tan poco entusiasmo que creyó que Potter probablemente se había dado cuenta. "Sabes mi secreto. Debes despreciarme por eso. Eso—se que tu no—pero la otra gente. No puedo enfrentarlo." Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a trotar hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.  
"Draco."  
La única palabra que podía detenerlo y por supuesto Potter la encontró. Draco cerró su ojos y apoyo su cabeza contra la pared. ¿O era el marco de la puerta de la biblioteca? Ni siquiera sabía si había llegado tan lejos. No podía abrir los ojos y revisar. No cuando escucho los pasos de Potter acercándose tras él y sabía que se quedaría si miraba en esos ojos.  
"Debes despreciarme," susurro, un tipo de verdad que lo protegería, a pesar de que no tenía idea de si eso seguía siendo cierto.  
"Draco."  
Esa fue la mano de Potter en su hombro, el cálido aliento de Potter en su oído y Draco se estremeció. "Aunque no me desprecies, no puedo hablar de esto aquí," dijo, la verdad saliendo de adentro de él y Potter debió saber que era verdad, porque se detuvo.  
Aunque no se retiro. Draco pensaría después en eso, y en todas las cosas que podían significar.  
"Está bien," dijo Potter al fin con suavidad. "Pero necesito hablar contigo. ¿Esta noche a las diez en el mismo lugar?"  
Draco asintió, con idiotas movimientos de cabeza, y luego finalmente se libero y corrió. Podía sentir a Potter parado tras él y su mirada persiguiéndolo, la mirada de la única persona en la que había aprendido a confiar y de la que no podía ocultarse o huir.  
Llego a la sala común de Slytherin sin que nadie lo molestara, pero se estremeció al pensar en ir a su dormitorio. Solo se tentaría a sacar otra vez el periódico, aquel con el artículo sobre la virginidad de Potter—aunque en realidad no lo había sacado desde que había comenzado a reunirse con el verdadero Potter—y luego se obsesionaría por la reunión. Se dejo caer en un sillón y mejor saco un libro para leer.  
"Malfoy."  
Draco levanto la mirada, tenso y rígido de rabia. Shedder, quien le había hablado, pareció no haberse dado cuenta. Se inclinó, su boca en una sonrisa amable, pero sus ojos incendiados de rabia, una mano en su varita. Obviamente, había conseguido valor para la venganza después de todo. "Te debo una," susurro.  
Draco ni siquiera pensó, ni siquiera se detuvo a considerar que su mente estaba llena de Potter; sólo reacciono. "¡Serpensortia!"  
La serpiente salto de su varita y casi golpeo a Shedder en el rostro. Shedder grito y salto hacia atrás, una mano levantada para protegerse. La serpiente se retorció y hundió sus colmillos en su brazo.  
Draco era el único que sabía que había conjurado una serpiente con veneno doloroso pero no fatal. Nadie más lo sabía, y la gente estaba gritando a su alrededor.  
Draco se puso de pie. "Déjalo," le ordenó a la serpiente y se aseguro que todos pudieran oírlo. No podía hablar Parsel, pero eso no importaba, no si podía hacer que Shedder o cualquiera que lo apoyara viera que Draco ya no era más un blanco fácil para su aburrimiento.  
La serpiente se deslizó hacia atrás y se enroscó alrededor de sus tobillos. Draco la miro brevemente, porque sacar sus ojos de Shedder por demasiado tiempo ahora podía ser fatal. La serpiente tenía escamas verdes brillantes y un borde negro en ella, pero no tenía capucha o la garganta negra. Entonces no era una cobra o una mamba negra. Shedder tenía suerte.  
"¡Le diré a los profesores sobre esto! ¡Te expulsaran!"  
Draco miro a Shedder a los ojos. La voz de Shedder pareció marchitarse y morir en su garganta. Un segundo después, hizo un sonido, pero fue para agarrar el brazo que la serpiente había mordido y gemir lastimosamente.  
"Quizás así sea," Draco dijo con suavidad. "Y entonces no tendré ninguna restricción que me detenga, ¿no es así? Estaré fuera de las protecciones de la escuela y no voy a tener ninguna razón para no matarte porque eres un miembro de mi casa y alguien que veo todos los días."  
Shedder lo miró sólo un segundo más antes de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo, gimoteando. Draco giro lentamente en su lugar, se encontró con mirada fascinada tras mirada fascinada. Algunas personas se dieron la vuelta; otras susurraban sin quitar sus miradas de él.  
"¿Alguien mas que piense que puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo?" Draco les dio una breve sonrisa. "Díganles a sus amigos que las cosas han cambiado."  
Y entonces fue a su dormitorio, acompañado por la serpiente, seguro de que nadie lo seguiría. Se acostó en su cama, cerró las cortinas y dejo que la serpiente se enrollara en su brazo.  
¿Potter estaría complacido por el tipo de valor que Draco había encontrado? Quizás no. Pero Draco al fin lo había encontrado.


	3. Capitulo Tres

Draco llevó la serpiente con él a su reunión con Potter. Pensó que quería saber de inmediato como iba a reaccionar Potter.  
Potter entró en el pequeño pasillo de la mazmorra, vio la serpiente alrededor del cuello de Draco y se quedo inmóvil.  
"¿Bien?" Draco levantó la cabeza. Se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, un poco. No quería que Potter lo abandonara. No quería que el entendimiento que pensaba que tenían se disolviera debido a malos entendidos.  
Pero probablemente iba a pasar de todas maneras. Si Potter había averiguado su secreto, de verdad lo había averiguado, estaría riendo bajo la manga. Él podía haber decidido sacar a relucir su virginidad ante el publico y tratar con la gente que lo despreciaba por eso, pero—  
Potter abrió su boca para hablar, pero no a él. El delicado siseo hizo que la serpiente de Draco levantara la cabeza, boca abierta por un segundo como si no creyera lo que estaba oyendo. Luego también siseo.  
Draco se sintió excluido de la conversación como las veces que magos de Francia llegaban a hablar con su padre y solo lo hacían en francés. Cruzo los brazos. "El periódico no dijo que aun podías hablar Parsel," dijo.  
"Bueno, lo les importó eso, ¿cierto?" dijo Potter mirándolo directamente. "Solo les importaban estupideces como mi virginidad." Le volvió a sisear a la serpiente, y esta se deslizo por el brazo de Draco hasta el piso, luego se marcho por el pasillo. Draco la observo marchar de manera sombría. Dudaba que la vería de nuevo.  
"Entonces si piensas que es una estupidez preocuparse por eso, de verdad debes despreciarme," dijo Draco.  
"Estas obsesionado con eso." Potter no había conjurado sillas para ellos esta vez. En vez de eso, se movió hacia Draco. "¿Por qué un virgen despreciaría a otro virgen? Estoy más interesado en saber de dónde sacaste la serpiente."  
"Serpensortia," gruño Draco. "Se la lance a alguien que me molesto después de nuestro encuentro en la biblioteca."  
"Así que finalmente respondiste de una manera que no podían ignorar." Potter le dio una feroz sonrisa de aprobación. "Bien. Quédate la serpiente. En todo caso le dije que te defendiera. Debería durar más tiempo y ser más leal que la mayoría de las serpientes que podrías convocar con ese hechizo."  
"Tú—" Draco se detuvo, perplejo. "Pensé que creerías que soy un matón por hacerlo," dijo al fin.  
"No," respondió Potter. "No después de algunas de las cosas que tuve que hacer, que fueron mucho peor. Sé que no matarías a nadie." Se detuvo, luego añadió, "Y entiendo cansarse de la gente que te atormenta y responder."  
Miro a Draco a los ojos y Draco trago en seco. "Y no es tan malo como otras cosas que tuviste que hacer."  
Draco cerro lo ojos. "Sabes sobre eso."  
"Si," dijo Potter, con un tono de voz claro, y no de disculpa. "Tenía una conexión con Voldemort que me permitía ver lo que sucedía en esos momentos. Te vi siendo utilizado como un torturador. Y tratado peor que un perro." Por el sonido de sus pasos se estaba acercando y Draco no debió saltar asustado cuando la mano de Potter se apoyo en su hombro, pero igual lo hizo. "Pudiste hacerlo peor," le susurro.  
Draco lo miro sombríamente. "¿Como averiguaste que era virgen?"  
Potter, bien por él, no hizo un discurso sobre que no era malo ser virgen y que Draco estaba sobreactuando. Asintió ligeramente vez con la cabeza y dijo, "Por la forma en que enfatizaste cuando dijiste que no podrías soportar que la gente te mandara Aulladores por tu virginidad. Tuvo sentido para mí que ese era el secreto que estabas tratando de proteger y no otro."  
Draco asintió. Así que fue su propia obsesión lo que lo había traicionado. Debió saber eso. Obsesión había causado que el Señor Oscuro perdiera la guerra, que su padre perdiera un elfo domestico y mucha otra gente que Draco conocía perdiera muchas otras cosas.  
"No sé porque luces como si tu tumba fuera a abrirse y tragarte." Potter sonaba ofendido y Draco lo miro a los ojos. ¿Acaso volvería el viejo Potter, aquel que hacía que incluso Draco sintiera pena de sí mismo?  
Pero en vez de eso, Potter lo confronto de la forma en que había confortando a Draco sobre Quidditch en el pasado, de la manera en que lo había confrontado sobre todo tipo de cosas que no tenían nada que ver una con otra, solo entre ellos. "Debes saber que jamás traicionaría tu secreto."  
Draco suspiro. Un malentendido de una manera diferente. "Eso lo sé, Potter. Has cambiado y lo aprecio."  
Potter se detuvo. "¿Entonces por qué estás tan devastado porque lo descubrí?"  
"Porque eso significa que otras personas podrían hacerlo." Draco se paso la mano por la cara. "Tú no lo hiciste por preguntarme, sólo lo averiguaste. Hay otras personas en Slytherin que estarán vigilándome día y noche ahora. Podrían hacer lo mismo que tú hiciste." Levanto la mirada y vio a Potter mirándolo con la boca ligeramente abierta y tuvo que bufar. "No te ofendas, Potter, pero no eres especialmente inteligente."  
"Aunque no comprendo," dijo Potter. "Si te molesta tanto, ¿por qué no te deshaces de ella?"  
Le tomo un largo momento a Draco comprender lo que quiso decir. Luego cruzo sus brazos y miro por el pasillo de la mazmorra, preguntándose donde estaría su serpiente.  
"¿Draco?"  
Mientras mas veces Potter lo llamaba así, más inmune debía volverse, pero no parecía ser así. El cuerpo de Draco se estremecía y se sacudía como si Potter le hubiera sacado el corazón. "Porque yo no confío en nadie lo suficiente," murmuro. "Porque yo no confío en ellos para no salir corriendo y chismorrear con alguien, al menos si están en Slytherin. Y lo de las otras Casas y los Muggles están—fuera de cuestión."  
Otro silencio reflexivo detrás de él. Draco espero un discurso esta vez sobre que no era tan malo y que habían otras soluciones.  
Y Potter si dijo eso, pero no de la manera en que Draco esperaba. "Bueno, ¿y qué hay de mi?"  
Draco se dio la vuelta, tan rápido que casi se cayó. Se afirmo contra la pared y lo miro. Potter sólo se quedó donde había estado mirando a Draco con la misma expresión intensa.  
"¿Q-qué?"  
Draco de inmediato se desprecio a si mismo por tartamudear, pero al parecer Potter no se dio cuenta. Él sonrió en cambio, una sonrisa larga y profunda que comenzaba muy adentro de su cuerpo y brotaba afuera como una flor.  
"Ves," Potter dijo casualmente mientras se acercaba a Draco, "fue una casualidad que el reportero de El Profeta se enterara de algunas cosas y de otras no. Me preguntó si era virgen y yo tenía que responder con la verdad. Pero no me preguntó si aun podía hablar Parsel." Se detuvo cerca de Draco y puso una mano en la pared como si necesitara el apoyo para inclinarse aun más a la fascinada cara de Draco. "Y no pregunto cual sexo en realidad prefiero."  
"¿Cual prefieres?" susurro Draco. No podía perder la sensación de estar en un privilegiado espacio confinado, aprendiendo antiguos secretos. Era como encontrarse en una biblioteca llena de rarísimos libros de Artes Oscuras. Era como tener a Viktor Krum dándole lecciones privadas para ser Buscador. Era como—  
Era como estar con Potter y la obsesión de Draco con el artículo del periódico incluso con Potter en general durante los últimos años le pareció totalmente diferente.  
"Chicos un poco más," dijo Potter. "Aun me gustan las chicas, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de estar con un chico. En realidad nunca he tenido la oportunidad de estar con nadie, si hablas de algo más que besarse." Sonreía salvajemente y movió una mano hacia el hombro de Draco. "Ves, yo aun soy virgen. Y ahora que todo el mundo ha tenido la oportunidad de acostumbrarse a eso y ya no es interesante, me estoy aburriendo un poco con ella."  
Draco se mordió los labios. Su corazón latía como loco. Y de repente dijo, "Pero no sabes si prefiero a los chicos."  
"Oh, sí," dijo Potter, con un gesto de la mano como si fuera un problema fácil de resolver. "Pero confías en mí lo suficiente como para decirme, ¿cierto?"  
"Cierto," dijo Draco, y se quedo allí parpadeando aun más. Potter espero por él, aunque el suave brillo en sus ojos le dijo que estaba un poco divertido.  
Aunque Draco confiaba en él lo suficiente como para prestar atención a su interior y razonar sobre algunas de las cosas que estaba sintiendo, de la misma manera en que Potter había confiado en que Draco no huiría o se enojaría por la interferencia de Potter con su serpiente.  
Para ser honesto, no había pensado en eso antes. Había llevado a Pansy al Baile de Navidad. Había agraciado a algunas chicas de Slytherin con su atención en aquellos días antes de volverse un mortífago, cuando aun era solicitado. Y luego fue Marcado, y su vida se desvaneció en una nube de dolor, miedo y desesperación. Trato de recordar, por primera vez, si había pensado en sexo durante esos años. Probablemente no. Estaba demasiado temeroso de que el Señor Oscuro lo notara. Y masturbarse estaba fuera de la cuestión, con Fenrir Greyback por ahí dispuesto a "ayudarlo" si lo pillaba.  
"No lo sé," dijo Draco, decidiendo finalmente que era la única respuesta honesta y quería honestidad ahora. "No sé que prefiero."  
"Entonces veamos," dijo Potter, y se inclinó con ambas manos en la pared una a cada lado de la cabeza de Draco —Draco incluso confiaba en él lo suficiente como para dejar que se acercara e hiciera eso sin prestar atención —y lo beso.  
Draco jadeo por la sorpresa. Potter tomo ventaja de eso, metiendo su lengua y probando la boca de Draco con el mismo cuidado y consideración que parecía venir naturalmente a él desde la guerra.  
Draco no podía dejar que Potter tuviera toda la diversión y no sabía si podía responder la pregunta de Potter sin algo de experimentación propia. Así que puso sus manos en los hombros de Potter y lo movió hacia atrás hasta que la lengua de Potter se había retirado un poquito, entonces comenzó a explorar.  
La boca de Potter destrozo algunas de sus ideas preconcebidas. Era más caliente de lo que pensaba debía ser una boca y sabía mejor, a pesar de que mayormente sabía como a calor. Draco tanteo los hombros y el pecho de Potter y pensó que supuestamente debería estar haciendo algo más con sus manos, pero lo que más quería hacer era seguir besándolo.  
"¿Te gustan los chicos?"  
Potter se había alejado lo suficiente para jadear eso. Eso simplemente no era aceptable. Draco asintió y lo acerco hacia él con una mano en su nuca.  
Sintió la piel bajo sus dedos, era salada, sudorosa y caliente, y también muy interesante. Así que Draco uso su otra mano para deslizarla bajo la camisa de Potter, una vez que su lengua estuvo de vuelta en la boca de Potter y se aseguro de que Potter no iría a ninguna parte.  
La piel de Potter se movía con cada aliento, con cada latido de su corazón, con mil procesos vivos miniaturizados que no se le habían ocurrido a Draco hasta que lo sintió. Y ahora que lo estaba tocando, quería seguir tocándolo.  
Así que se alejo un poco, prometiéndose que lo besaría en un minuto, y busco su varita. Cuando la agarro Desapareció la camisa de Potter y tuvo la satisfacción de ver como sus ojos se abrían.  
"Bien," dijo Draco simplemente y Desapareció su propia camisa, porque se le ocurrió que Potter quizás también querría tocar el pecho de Draco y reanudo el beso.  
Potter lo empujo contra la pared como un animal salvaje, succionando y mordiendo la boca de Draco con su propia boca. Draco siseo en completo placer. Esto era algo que no sabía que existía, esta competición. Claro, había besado antes. Pero no era nada como esto.  
Potter se removió contra él, y al menos Draco tenía la tranquilidad de saber que él se veía afectado de la misma manera.  
Bueno. Y la tranquilidad de confiar en Potter. En realidad probablemente eso era mayor.  
"Vamos," dijo Potter y Draco intentó preguntar a través del beso, sin detenerse, que quería decir, y luego Potter gruño y con fuerza acerco a Draco contra su cuerpo y se presiono contra Draco, así que trastabillaron y se encontraron en el pasillo, cerca de la pared.  
Y sus entrepiernas se reunieron.  
Draco jadeo con fuerza. Este era un calor que no sabía que existía, entrepiernas rozándose, manos entrelazándose, movimientos ansiosos e impacientes que significaban que podía sentir el duro miembro de Potter contra el suyo, y no, no había sabido que el de él mismo podía ponerse tan duro…  
Sus manos aferraron los hombros de Potter. Potter lo aferro también, y lograron acercarse tanto que estuvieron presionados totalmente desde los hombros hasta la entrepierna. Draco se estremeció ante la deliciosa sensación, tomando un momento para apreciar la pura sensación de estar muslo contra muslo, sus tetillas ardiendo con puros destellos de fuego.  
Potter también se estremeció y dijo algo tan gutural y bajo que Draco no entendió. Pero no necesitaba entender el lenguaje de las palabras de Potter cuando podía comprender el lenguaje de su cuerpo, la forma en que se movía, la boca que buscaba la suya para encontrarse en otro beso, y la forma en que sus erecciones se frotaban una contra la otra.  
En ese momento Draco supo que estaba loco de confianza, placer y mitad enojo y se sentía tan bien—y no podía parar porque se sentía tan bien.  
El momento cuando cayó contra Potter y se estremeció otra vez, liberando su orgasmo, casi en silencio. No podía decir nada. Lo decía todo con su boca presionada contra la de Potter una vez más y sus manos que recorrían el pecho del otro chico en un lánguido silencio.  
Potter hecho más que suficiente ruido para compensar su falta, aunque sólo fue inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y silbando con fuerza los dientes entreabiertos. Pareció el final del silencio para Draco, el momento cuando cayó de nuevo en su cuerpo y sintió la incomoda sensación en sus pantalones y la humedad pasando hacia su túnica y se pregunto si el sabor a sangre en su boca era real y a donde había ido su serpiente conjurada.  
Y que harían después.  
Potter se movió mientras Draco aun pensaba y susurro en el oído de Draco, "Te digo un secreto."  
A regañadientes, Draco asintió, antes de pensarlo bien. No estaba ansioso de dejar ir a Potter de entre sus brazos, que al menos era un tipo de indicación.  
"No sé qué decir," confesó Potter, aun susurrando. "Porque nunca tuve un momento así antes, sabes. Porque era virgen."  
Draco rio antes de poder pensar en una respuesta y Potter le dio una brillante sonrisa. "Bien," dijo. "Así que. Eso fue divertido y me gustaría hacerlo otra vez." Examino a Draco con ojos igual de brillantes pero mas desafiantes. "La única pregunta es, ¿me dejarías hacer mas que eso?"  
"¿Ir—más lejos?" esa noción habría sido impensable esa mañana, pero Draco ahora estaba ansioso de saber si se sentiría tan bien.  
"Eso sería bueno, pero no estaba pensando en eso. Quiero decir, si decidimos que queremos, ¿me dejarías andar contigo en público?"  
Draco espero y espero. Potter lo miro con curiosidad. Al final dijo, "¿Que esta haciendo? Fui yo quien hizo al pregunta."  
"Estaba esperando que se me congelaran las entrañas," dijo Draco. "Pero no sucedió."  
Potter le dio otra sonrisa, más profunda y cálida, el tipo de sonrisa que podría ser de por vida. "¿Eso significa que lo consideraras?"  
"Hmmm," dijo Draco, estirando una mano y acariciando la nuca de Potter. Ya no le fascinaba de la manera en que lo había hecho cuando la tocaba a mitad del beso, quizás porque ya no era tan cálida o nueva. Pero aun se sentía maravillosamente bien. "Me encantaría tener a Harry Potter como mi amante secreto. Todo para mi, sin que nadie interfiera."  
Potter atrapo sus manos, tomando primero al que tenía en su nuca y luego la otra. "Pero no tanto como me encantaría tener a Draco Malfoy abiertamente mío."  
"Tu…" Draco jadeo cuando pudo recuperarse.  
"¿Qué?" Potter pregunto preocupado. "¿Que te robo todo el aire? Solo yo debería hacer eso."  
"Sabes exactamente lo correcto que decir," recalco Draco y agarro la nuca de Potter otra vez y unió sus labios con los suyos.  
Mientras Potter gemía contento y se acercaba aun más, Draco pensó que podía intercambiar la muerte de un secreto y el potencial de la desaprobación pública por el descubrimiento de dos secretos más: lo bueno que sería tener sexo con Potter y lo bueno que sería sentir valor.  
El Fin


End file.
